battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Toshinori Oda (Manga)
Backstory He is an unpleasant boy who resembles a frog (hence his nickname, Froggy). Toshinori knew he was ugly, and as a result was resentful towards the boys in his class who were good-looking. He also hates the boys who are tall, since he is quite short himself. He has a particular hatred for Shuya Nanahara and Hiroki Sugimura, who are tall, attractive, and possess the athletic prowess that Toshinori lacks. He also believes in misogyny, and has a disdain for women, regarding them as mere tools for producing children or showing off as "trophy wives". In summary, he is resentful towards all people that he considers to be "vulgar". As well as his dislike for most other people, he also shows disgust for what he calls "vulgar" activities, endeavors, and people. Included in these supposed "vulgarities" are rock music, promiscuous sex (including homosexual relationships, it is implied he is extremely sickened by openly gay classmate Sho Tsukioka), sports and pep rallies at school, television, and, most notably, those that possess a lower socio-economic status than Oda and his family. Toshinori comes from an extremely wealthy family. Toshinori views a vast majority of his classmates being "vulgar", and he views himself as being far more important than any of them. Oda also considers his intellect far superior than that of his classmates and even some of his instructors, even remarking that top student Kyoichi Motobuchi is a 'wannabe intellectual' whom he doesn't respect. He excels at playing the violin, but his classmates are unimpressed with his classical music when compared to Shuya's rock music, which makes Toshinori hate Shuya even more. His skills at the violin, unbeknowst to Oda, were surpassed only by Kazuo Kiriyama, who is uninterested in the instrument despite his skill with it (it is revealed Kiriyama became a virtuoso, then tossed his own violin in the garbage). This action extremely annoys Toshinori. He considers Kiriyama to be "vulgar" because Kiriyama is even better than Toshinori at a great variety of things, is richer, and has a much larger mansion than Toshinori. But what annoys Toshinori the most about Kiriyama's attitude is that he does not seem to care very much about anything. In the Program Toshinori received a defensive item as his designated weapon - a kevlar vest. He then hides near a house in the residential area. He is disturbed by Hirono Shimizu, who was looking for water in a nearby well. He sneaked up on Hirono and attempted to strangle her with his belt, only to be shot in the stomach by her. Unaware that he was wearing the kevlar, Hirono turned away from Toshinori, giving him the chance to attack her again. This time, he managed push her down the well which drowns her. He took Hirono's gun and continued hiding. Later, he has a chance meeting with Hiroki Sugimura, who was reluctant to fight. Hiroki breaks Oda's index finger with a kick, ruining any chance he had of pursuing a career as a violinist. After revealing himself to Hiroki, he pleads with Hiroki to not kill him. Hiroki isn't sure to trust Toshinori but does spread Shuya's message of hope of escape, and Toshinori plays along until he is about to shoot Hiroki when Kazuo Kiriyama comes. while Toshinori is distracted by his injury, Kazuo Kiriyama appears and shoots him in the chest, giving Hiroki an opportunity to run away. Toshinori's vest saves him again, but he plays dead, planning to kill Kazuo when the latter goes to check the former's daypack. His plan backfires; he sits up and takes aim with the gun that he took from Hirono but he leaves his legs open (a weak spot which his Kevlar does not protect), Kiriyama moves too quickly for Oda to react and Kiriyama shoots Oda between his legs with his MAC-10 until his intestines are hit and he is killed. Notes and trivia *Toshinori Oda is one of the four males (the other three being Yoshio Akamatsu, Shogo Kawada, and Kazuo Kiriyama) to kill a female in the Program. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Villains